Esperanza hostil
by Night Curse
Summary: Antes de terminar su relación con su guardián y de que empezara la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el infame Loki Laufeyson se atrevió a tener un último amante al que realmente amara y por el que casi se entregara completo en cuerpo y alma... SLASH THORKI


**.**

_Esta es la resolución al pedido de una compañera que me ha convencido de volver este pequeño relato escrito en el transcurso de este mes a ser fanfiction (nop, no era fic al principio -y me pregunto cuáles si lo han sido y cuales no-)... por lo que he vuelto a caer en ese vicio de hacerle caso. Ok, lo admito, la parte más divertida fue poner en los zapatos de Marvel a cada personaje, aunque no tanto la eliminación de otros... so be it you Frankenstein!_

_No tengo idea de donde vinieron todas esas amenazas de que le gustaría que no me lo quedara sin hacer otra cosa, y tampoco comprendo muy bien lo que haga en esta página así que me encuentro en una zona desconocida ahora. Soy solo un zombie que escribe cuando sus huesos se lo permiten (me enferma que tan joven tenga esta clase de problemas), pero tratando de ser positiva espero que lo disfruten porque ese es el principal objetivo de tanta insistencia hasta haberme convencido de publicarlo._

_Lo sé, es complicado..._

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Esperanza hostil**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Con una sola mirada_

_._

Para tener un intelecto como el mío no todas las puertas me fueron abiertas de la nada, y abrirlas resultó algo tanto bajo como repugnante si estaba buscando oro en la parte más oscura del pozo. Jamás me interesaron las señoritas enjoyadas de vestidos vistosos y sombreros. Mi única verdadera afición fue el peligro de la delectación.

Si bien provengo de una familia destacable y mi pericia es mi más grande fuerte, no puedo evitar ser un hablador para mi beneficio. Mi más grande debilidad podría dividirse en varias partes, dos las más importantes, la primera mi gusto por la belleza estética, la segunda mi ineludible inclinación por todo aquel incomprendido intelectual de ciencias exactas o artistas petulantes por los que puedo ser tan fácilmente seducido.

Yo era joven, y mi estampa juvenil se postergó bastante. Pero en mis más tiernos años, aún sin hacer gala de mi adultez, resulté ser el erudito más ingenuo. Hasta mi corta experiencia en ese entonces no me dio la sabiduría necesaria para no cometer equivocaciones, y aún y cuando ya sabía el desenlace de todas las malas experiencias de las que me victimicé yo solo, no encontré fuerzas para rechazar ninguna de las seductoras invitaciones al desastre.

Desde el comienzo estaba buscando perderme a mi mismo ya hubiere sido por aburrimiento o soledad. Nada me parecía más monótono que la simplicidad de la vida que conforme aumentaba su complejidad me era más estúpida y burda, burla a mi beneplácito con todos sus golpes. Ponía la otra mejilla y antes de aceptar la siguiente ofensa había asestado un traicionero puñal.

Tenía tanta hambre de ser alguien y al mismo tiempo un terror inexplicable de lograr lo que quería. Tenía miedo de alcanzar mis metas y probar las mieles del triunfo solo para que resultaran ser un vino amargo que escupiera como una copa de agua de una fuente contaminada. Fue tanto mi desagrado por lo predecible y exitosa que veía mi ruta que opté por destruirme la reputación llevándome conmigo a mujeres ingratas, niñas de ilusiones de cuento de hada viendo en mi a un príncipe azul y todo científico menospreciado o aspirante a artista que se aventurara a envolverse conmigo bajo el mismo manto de imperfecto placer. Me batí a duelos y sobreviví heridas graves. No obstante mi mal era el rezago de anarquía que nunca, hiciera la tontería que hiciera, me iba a abandonar. Era un cínico atrapado en mi existencia nihilista.

Mi estupidez y exhibicionismo no me llevaron a ningún buen lugar hasta que entre más alto había escalado la montaña para lanzarme apareció aquel mercenario disfrazado de caballero dispuesto a encerrarme en la torre de su castillo pero decorándola como un calabozo, a lo cual no me negué satisfaciendo más de un apetito carnal. El viento al fin había soplado a mi favor.

El sujeto era rico e ilustre en la sociedad, se obsesionó tanto conmigo que me consiguió empleo en un despacho contable en el que mi holgazanería y ausencias eran un problema que no se me reclamaba solo por el hecho de ser su protegido. Aunque podía hacerme de una casa presentable opté por resguardarme en una buhardilla en la que me bastaba yo solo llenando de libros y cuadros, trayendo gente a visitarla de cuando en cuando a hacer crujir la madera y a los vecinos escuchar nuestras perversiones. Para mi descabellada suerte la protección bajo el ala del distinguido Erick Lehnsherr me proporcionaba todos los medios para mantener bocas calladas. Entre más grande podía ser mi escándalo más dinero estaba dispuesto Erick a poner con tal de mantenerme a salvo, y sobre todo, a su lado.

Erick era un buen hombre y al mismo tiempo un desdichado igual que yo, un villano de su propia casa a la que a su tan querido Charles Francis Xavier jamás lo iba a lograr obtener por lo que se deleitaba conmigo jugando con él, me dejaba jugar mucho no por arrogancia basta sino como autocastigo.

La pena más grande de Lehnsherr era su amor no correspondido. Erick esperaba darle celos a Charles cuando se comprometió con una jovencita que encontró en desgracia, bella y pura, que hasta San Francis Xavier podría inspirar celos por ser la futura señora Lehnsherr, pero como no funcionó y acudió a la boda de Erick, este tuvo que engañarla con mis prostitutos y otros tantos de mi talante para tratar de olvidar a Charles que acabó por conocer a una de esas mujeres liberales, viuda, que aunque no se casó con ella se volvieron amantes.

Lo que más le dolió a Erick fue tener que despedir en barco a Charles que se iba a América con sus sueños en la maleta y su viuda de la mano dándole un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y un cordial apretón de manos, eso lo destruyó, lo sé porque me hizo el amor tan dulce y desesperadamente esa noche que cuando terminó y se dio cuenta de que yo no era Charles —ni nunca lo sería, tuve que consolarlo a la luz de la ventana acortinada en medio de las penumbras de su habitación como si se tratara de un niño que acabara de perder a sus padres.

Quizás su corazón roto era lo que más apreciaba de él, eso y su interés por mi donde nadie más daba un franco a mi causa perdida.

Su esposa nunca se ocupó en prestar atención a la relación que tenía conmigo, esto porque debió haber pensado que yo podría ser un hijo bastardo suyo, nada más lejano a la realidad, porque aunque yo a veces lo veía como a un padre un hijo y su progenitor jamás harían lo que nosotros repetíamos tan grotesca y repetidamente.

A Erick no le molestaba en desmedida que lo engañara tampoco porque él no me era fiel así lo quisiera, jamás quedó estipulado nuestro vínculo y quizás sintió lastima por mi desde el inicio. Me lo decía todo el tiempo, que con semejante atractivo y personalidad bien podría conseguirme una noble, y sabiendo francés podría encontrar las grandes fiestas y libaciones de Rusia de la que tanto me hablaba e invitaba a ir con él a donde fuera que se encontraran los rusos que hubieren salvado sus fortunas lejos de la Revolución. Ahí encontraría esposa, rica y educada, quizás un domador para un animal salvaje como se me consideraba. Casi todos los rusos respetables de gustos exquisitos hablaban francés, así que me iba a sentir como en casa. Pero yo no me cansé de repetirle una y otra vez que lo más lejos que había podido ir de casa era Francia y que no me adentraría más allá. Esto le molestaba, me dejaba solo en la cama como punición, sin embargo yo dormía mejor sin él. Si no estaba conmigo entonces no podía pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a quererlo. Lo nuestro era solo cuestión de amantes disfrazados bajo el mote de segundo padre y apadrinado.

Lo que más le gustaba hacer a Erick era mostrarse en público conmigo cuando me comportaba porque si hacía algo deshonroso o andaba en boca de alguien, de alguna manera hacía ver a Erick más santo de lo que ya se le creía. Adoptarme era su más desatinado acto de altruismo, porque si bien se podía haber apiadado de mi belleza y virtud eran más grandes mis ganas de ridiculizar a otros que yo mismo acababa señalado. La gente estúpida siempre se ganaba ser humillada.

El problema que acabó por arruinar mi cómoda posición con Erick fue en Londres en una _Molly House_, la persona más peligrosa e imperante en mi vida. Un hombre cuyas varoniles manos me dejaron extasiado. Mitigando mi impertinencia con sus perfectas formas. La única persona que conocía hasta ese momento capaz de descolocarme y hacerme dudar de mi apariencia, incluso consiguiendo en su ignorancia de mis pensamientos, hacerme sentir inferior. Era nórdico. Se presentó como un vendaval que se vuelve tormenta tan dominante sobre mí que dejándome a sus pies me dirigió la palabra solo para hacerme suyo, o lo más seguro fue que yo le dijera que ya le pertenecía _con una sola mirada_.

No me cautivó al principio, su sola presencia en el mismo cuarto me irritaba moviéndome a evitarle. Sus pesados ojos callaban mi risa, deshacían mi ambiente, todo en él era horripilante, cómo si su aura me susurrara que corría peligro debiendo huir al instante. Por eso quise destruirle, su lugar no era en esa _Molly House_, no había entre nosotros nadie lo suficientemente afeminado para ridiculizar a nuestro género, pero era lo suficientemente varonil para ser aceptado y deseado por los asistentes a nuestras reuniones sociales. Yo también lo desee, y ansiar a alguien así, al grado de hacerme pensar como un niño salivando por una golosina, me incomodaba. Jamás había deseado yo antes a un hombre de esa manera, no estaba acostumbrado. Por eso era terreno desconocido para mí.

Erick no acudía conmigo a las _Mollys_ porque para tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre estaba disponible yo a todos sus caprichos gracias al afecto que le tenía, una comprometedora amistad, una relación pecaminosa. Pero él también tenía a sus mujeres y a alguno que otro niño tonto que comía de sus manos. Yo solo era el perro de la cadena.

Este individuo entró con ropa que parecía recién comprada y una sonrisa amable. Además de ser en extremo varonil lucía novicio en esta clase de lugares porque para ser invitado al club el pase para entrar estaba a un beso y una felación de distancia. Se sentó entre nosotros aceptado en una conversación de muchos intereses, el acceso no se permitía a gente que no tuviera el mismo nivel intelectual o la misma cultura, y el idioma que más se manejaba era el francés. Para no hablarlo nuestro invitado se presentaba con un inglés fluido en el que se detectaba un acento germánico inconfundible. Algo en la pronunciación se aferraba a delatar su origen.

De tanto que me estaba resistiendo a mirarlo acabó por descubrirme en el momento en que nuestros ojos chocaron al mismo punto y nos miramos el uno al otro. El se quedó con un rostro intrigado al verme, no podría decir que era una sonrisa completa, pero debajo de la barba que se le marcaba un tanto más varonil y rubia, podría asegurar que vi los pliegues de sus labios curvarse complacido. Me sentí tan sorprendido que actué con arrogancia, bajé los párpados a la mitad y sonreí altivo en mi propia conversación. Descrucé las piernas y las crucé del otro lado. De repente el malestar me llegó con un duro impacto. Gracias a su insidiosa aura el francés en todas nuestras conversaciones por el tono que empleábamos nos hacía sonar como auténticas prostitutas cuyo único objetivo sería buscar tener sexo.

Me sentí aterrado hasta de vivir en Francia y estar de paso en Londres acompañando a Erick, y pensar en Erick igualmente me puso de malhumor. Le mandé ligeros desplantes a mi conversación actual que buscaba un compromiso sexual próximo conmigo para charlar con su amigo de junto, Warren Worthington, que además de atractivo tenía esa parquedad de palabras y emociones visibles características de los flemáticos ingleses, no obstante su rostro indicaba que seguía interesado en mí. Me pasé el resto de la siguiente hora charlando con Warren e inclusive llegamos a compartir un par de tragos. Mi natal Inglaterra empezaba a reconocerme con su clásico sabor, Warren me hacía sentir cómodo y de inmediato supimos —otra vez, que involucrarnos sexualmente podría arruinar la amistad que estábamos desarrollando. Llevábamos varios días tratando de empatar para descubrirnos el uno al otro tras nuestros ojos, solo que quizás había demasiada bruma tras los círculos prístinos de cada cual como para aventurarnos a hacerlo, invariablemente acabábamos buscando a alguien más. Nosotros debíamos ser confidentes, hablar de nuestros amantes a solas una vez confiáramos más en nuestra amistad. En un futuro podríamos seducirnos aburridos por no encontrar lo que buscamos, pero por el momento no era un amante lo que necesitábamos sino un aliado entre los demás candidatos a surcar con nosotros un cementerio lleno por cada _le petite mort_ que escapara un hondo gemido estremecedor a los huesos.

Evitar mirar al nuevo recluta me empezó a cansar, y los intentos de los otros por mantenerlo entretenido me abrumaban por su lasciva putería. Decidí que iría a buscar con quién beber un trago más fuerte abandonando la sana compañía de Warren, no se molestó, le dejé el campo libre para disfrutar las atenciones del imbécil al que había rechazado por platicar con él. Si los dos paraban en la misma cama Warren tomaría una venganza cruel por haberme ganado su atención primero. La imagen de un Warren vengativo por si misma me resultó fascinante en la mente, tuve que morderme la lengua de arrepentimiento.

Me encontré con algunos viejos conocidos con quiénes habían tenido contacto. Erick nos quería más de un mes en Londres y era sorprendente la cantidad de sexo que había tenido comparada con los encuentros matinales el domingo por la mañana antes de ir a la Iglesia de los que era presa con Erick. Antes del desayuno lo tenía obnubilado gimiendo bajo mis piernas, montándolo cual toro en plaza, solo para que me arrastrara a escuchar misa en las siguientes horas en la sacristía de la comunidad. Erick siempre supo lo blasfemo que yo era y que por más respetable que luciera por dentro era una fiera a las puertas del infierno. Pero también sabia que por mucho que coqueteara con el diablo si cruzaba ese umbral ya no iba a volver, por eso me tenía encadenado a su lado.

Encontré a quién finalmente me ofreció licor y le agradecí con un beso, al creerse mi iniciativa tuve que poner el cristal entre nuestras bocas y negarle todo avance con una sonrisa hipócrita. No fui insultado pese a mi ofensa, acabé mi trago de una sola vez y accedió a llenar mi vaso de nuevo. Yo era un caso de esos a los que les gusta hacerse desear pero solo escoge a uno de entre todo el abanico de posibilidades. Jamás llegué al extremo de participar en una orgía, eso Erick me lo entendía muy bien. Si realmente iba a hacer cosas sucias con alguien sería solo un cuerpo para jugar, no quería a nadie más distrayéndome o tomando la delantera. Era mucha mi vanidad.

Se escuchó un revuelo en el pasillo. El nuevo estaba causando impresiones conforme se movía. De entre los más descarados se podían notar sus insinuaciones pasando los dedos de la mano por el cuello o el mentón, no podía evitar reírme de sus aspiraciones, como las chicas que lanzan sus pañuelos aguardando que se les busque.

"Thor, ¿disfrutando tu primera visita al lado secreto de Londres? ¿Muy distinto a Alemania?"

Kurt Wagner era uno de los más antiguos miembros del Club, sin embargo también era de los más jóvenes, razón por la cual nos frecuentábamos tanto. Solo dos encuentros con él en la misma semana y sabía que el joven quería repetirlo. Yo no me negaba, pero quería hacerlo rogar por mí.

El nombrado invitado cuyo nombre quizás resultaría falso, era Thor, me miró un instante con una sonrisa mansa y acusativa. Me hirvió la sangre de ira y ansiedad.

"Ciertamente es distinto" dijo "pero distinto no es precisamente malo…"

La directiva cambió. Solté una risa como bufido, acudí a sentarme a la chimenea. La mirada que intercambió este nuevo individuo conmigo era necesariamente explícita. Tenía un puñado de hombre jóvenes y algunos adolescentes allá afuera clamándolo. Yo me negaba a verle, debía ocultar que también lo deseaba.

Kurt se vio amenazado. Si lo había besado quería convencerme de volver a verme con él.

"¿Hay algo que quieras beber?" cambió su actitud con él.

Thor seguía mirándome, mi cuello se sentía agobiado por la carga de sus ojos en mí.

"Wagner" llamé solícito su atención, me entretenía mirando las chispas del fuego "Scott está hablando con Worthington"

La daga al ego es el método más sutil y eufemístico de todos para decirle que nos dejara tranquilos. Si Kurt no se acostaba conmigo aún podía ir con Warren si Scott no le ganaba el sitio. Tuvo que retirarse y esa zona de la sala quedó solo para nosotros dos.

Un chico joven hizo ademán de acercársele pero no supe si distraídamente o a propósito Thor lo ignoró y vino a sentarse conmigo. Me miró un rato descaradamente, ipso facto era tan directo su ataque que no podía ignorarlo, por lo que le sostuve la mirada con sorna hasta que el juego se tornaba poco a poco más extraño. No había diversión en sus ojos azules sino seriedad, y una sonrisa discreta, los ojos con pretensiones que se me hacían difíciles de leer por completo.

No sabía todavía si quería humillar a Thor o esperar a que cayera conmigo para humillarlo luego antes de que empezara a parecer más interesante ante mí. Como aún no habíamos platicado no sabía si su cultura estaba al nivel de la mía, y por su estrafalaria apariencia su garbo lo hacía ver como un guerrero bárbaro tratando de hacerse pasar por ciudadano snob.

La entrada no le fue negada por el tamaño de sus manos, estas indicaban que abajo abría mucha regocijo.

El primero que cedió fui yo harto de su acoso.

"¿Tu verdadero nombre es Thor?"

"Ja" respondió al instante, sin quitar esa mirada extraña sobre mi.

"Oh. Alemán, ¿Qué te trae a conocer esta cara del Londres?" me mostré más relajado, apoyé un brazo en la codera, una caricia tenue hacia mi mejilla con la mano, casi descuidada, y luego pasando encima de mi labio superior. Thor sabia que lo estaba analizando.

"Me involucré con un hombre, él me habló de este lugar y acudí"

El que resultara ser un sinvergüenza se me hizo delicioso. Esa fue la primera risa que me robó y continuamos platicando.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes a menudo?"

"Soy Londinense de nacimiento, Parisino por hábito" abandoné mi trago extendiéndole la mano "Loki Laufeyson"

"Loki… Laufeyson" pronunció mi nombre arrastrando las palabras, mi mano en su mano era más blanca que su piel, de dedos más alargados y cuidados que los suyos "Laufeyson no suena muy inglés"

"No, mis padres son del norte, muy al norte"

"Eso nos hace dos aquí"

"¿Cómo?"

Thor no soltó mi mano, la miró un momento antes de evitar devolvérmela con una expresión amable.

"Podré ser Berlinés de nacimiento pero tengo el mismo origen del norte"

El cambio de tono con el que se manejó fue tan impecable que igualmente por seductor era un peligro.

"Thor Odinson a tu servicio"

"¿Odinson?" saltó el apellido a mí como si estuviera ante un rey caído. Un nombre tan rimbombante en un individuo que se presentaba tan magnífico era una broma del destino "¿Y para qué eres útil Thor Odinson?" intenté mellarlo a él un poco "¿Qué podría requerir de ti?"

Su mirada volvió a quererme envolver con el mismo tacto que una caricia, igual que su respuesta.

"Sería interesante averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta"

Me vi obligado a querer recuperar mi mano, mi sonrisa interesada no me dejó. Lo hice por instinto. Si bien las primeras líneas sobre la patria abandonada de nuestros padres fueron algo ásperas la conversación se fue suavizando cuando llegamos a Alemania y Francia. La lamentable guerra había dejado una marca en la vida anterior comparada a la actual, mi padre había caído en la ruina y así cayeron los padres de Thor que lo dejaron a ser adoptado por un matrimonio alemán. En mi caso la fortuna de mi madre fue la que nos salvó en tiempos difíciles, solo que la guerra no benefició a sus negocios teniendo que bajar nuestro estilo de vida a algo más humilde, vida de la que escapé hasta llegar a París. En mi pasado mis padres habían escogido Inglaterra para refugiarse y les había servido, vivieron ahí las noticias hasta que se detuvo, y la paz era una tregua entre dientes de la que todos sabíamos iría a terminar como empezó, con armas en las manos.

Una charla tan melancólica sonaba deprimente y atractiva a analizar la psique del otro. No siempre la belleza complementa a la inteligencia, por eso pese a su edad mayor Erick me era interesante, por lo que había detrás de esa frente marcada por las expresiones de su edad, pero Thor resultó ser un orador nato y un idealista ebrio y discerniente de la humanidad como un ser tratando de demostrarse en conjunto como una negación a la escoria sin verse a si misma al espejo, y como tal, dañada y dañina, la sociedad como un aparato entero representaba sus traumas con sus más variados vicios.

Y cómo todos buenos hedonistas estábamos los dos en esa _Molly House_ para caballeros de mejor rango y clase, buscando un encuentro sexual.

Pese a los tragos que compartimos y las risas robadas mutuamente no nos importaron las miradas que atraíamos sobre nosotros. Continuamos un ritmo intrigante en el que a cada frase dicha, opinión, burla o apreciación, estaban enredándose más nuestras miradas. Chocábamos vasos y volvíamos a nuestra conversación privada, lenta pero nutrida.

Thor tenía el cabello de treta para su sexualidad e incitante al mismo tiempo. Yo podría lucir cual niño.

"Loki" me llamó Warren con la noche avanzada. Lo miré en el pasillo desde la puerta. Me hizo una despedida con la mano. Quién lo acompañaba no era ni Scott ni Kurt. No supe que idea me generó esto.

La implicación de lo que Warren se disponía a hacer con quién se iba nos dejó más expresos a lo que toda nuestra charla conllevaba.

Thor empinó su trago. No era de los que fumaban, yo tampoco le encontraba el gusto.

"Este club provee una convivencia impúdica bajo la misma bandera"

"Eso no es lo que estamos enmascarando aquí" capté su atención "lo que quieres averiguar es a dónde nos llevará esto, a ser camaradas en el mismo renglón o contrarios para encontrarnos"

Si el hablaba abiertamente de lo que pensaba así me manejé también. Recargado en el sillón se dispuso a entregarme la misma libertad pesada.

"No estoy seguro de lo factible de nuestra amistad"

Los ojos que me regalaron fueron tan claros que no detuve mi boca de decirle con una siniestra sonrisa:

"Opino lo mismo"

Ninguno supo que hacer confirmado que aceptábamos involucrarnos. Volví a ser yo el que tomara la iniciativa.

Me puse de pie, acomodé el cuello de mi camisa y caminé un tanto mirándole retadoramente, se puso de pie a seguirme. Salimos al pasillo, normalmente me apresuraban cuando escogía a alguien, pero Thor no era así. Me siguió con la calma del mar a la marea. Volvía la cabeza a mirarle, jugando con él, pasaba la mano por la pared cómo una caricia vacía que no era regalada sino costosa y que aún no era dada. Exhaló como lo haría un búfalo. Por fin pude desencriptar una de las capas superiores de su andante gozo por mostrarse prócer con su encanto y galantería extranjeros.

Me siguió hasta las escaleras donde subimos al siguiente piso y aún ahí no me detuve, continué. Para acceder al siguiente nivel había alguien en la entrada, una improvisada cortina pesada de terciopelo separaba el flirteo de las caricias. Mandé una señal al que estaba a cargo de ese portal, abrió para nosotros, Thor me siguió con extrema curiosidad. Adentro subí las escaleras rápido, sin embargo calmado. Los sonidos que se ensordecían por los muros eran cada vez más evidentes, y la emoción crecía más conforme se llegaba al pasillo de todos esos cuartos. La casa tenía un sistema ahí, por eso el número de invitados era uno que no debía cambiarse con regularidad, la mayoría prefería retirarse a un sitio más familiar y seguro, pero los que tuviéramos antigüedad teníamos esta clase de libertades. Thor me siguió embargado por lo que estaba escuchando. Demasiadas emociones en un solo piso. Arriba el techo alto y el candelabro, una decoración rica y agradable. Las luces tenues para darle un aspecto ilícito.

Cada perilla tenía un marcador, las perillas intactas eran habitaciones disponibles, las que tenían un pañuelo rojo atado indicaban una recámara ocupada.

Por más perillas disponibles que encontrábamos yo menos me detenía, quería probar su resistencia a mí y quería provocarlo a sentirse ansioso si no me estaba demostrando nada por orgullo, tan orgulloso como yo. Me giré caminando hacia atrás dos pasos con una sonrisa de treta y apresuró su paso. Le di la espalda para seguir, un cuarto antes del último del pasillo, de los más retirados y que aún no era el último. En cuanto puse la mano en la perilla la brecha que lo separaba de recaer en mi, toda la seducción, se vertía al objetivo alcanzado pegándose a mi cuerpo y estrechándome contra la puerta con fuerza. Me giré para estar frente a frente. Sus ojos expresaban la causa entera de lo que me hizo estremecer al mirarlo arribar al club. Ese hombre no solo era más grande físicamente a los otros, no en altura porque en ella era un poco más alto que yo, pero en la cuestión del grueso rígido de sus brazos y su amplia espalda, todos los músculos se le adivinaban debajo de la ropa. La idea de tocarlo me hacía temblar.

Su respiración densa sobre mi cara olía a si mismo como podría detectar en cada pulgada de su cuerpo, e igual de urgida salía la misma flama por sus pupilas a las que me vi hipnotizado.

Su juego era vil, esta vez había encontrado un igual, no podía aceptar que fuéramos parecidos porque rompería el espejo de mi vanidad, más su atractivo me hacía sentir igualmente superior por obtenerlo. Los brazos a los lados de mi cabeza se doblaron acercándolo a mis labios que se abrieron para no decir nada sino respirar más aire del que me estaba quedando corto. Me acerqué solo un poco y ya me encontraba bajo su yugo, con sus labios quería que abriera más los míos. Recargué más la cabeza en la pared resistiendo lo que quería hacer aún y cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró en mi boca y me quebró, cerró los ojos conmigo, tomándome del cabello con tanta fuerza que su agarre era como el del león al cachorro, uno del que no se puede escapar, solo para que sus fauces fueran tan aprensivas como deliciosas. Lentamente su sabor me fue invadiendo, cada rose, sonido y pausada respiración se hicieron aún más emocionantes. Cada húmedo tramo era aún más incitante. Una vibración magnética surcó cada parte de mí. Uno de sus brazos pasó a sujetarme de la espalda, dejó mi cabello y sujetó mi cara, hice lo mismo con la suya y el otro a rodearle del cuello. Estoy seguro que con tanta paciencia y disfrute ninguno quería parar.

Pegó su pelvis a mi cadera de un sugerente movimiento hacia arriba, haciendo que su virilidad rosara con la mía encima de la ropa. Solté un gemido rompiendo el beso y subiendo la cabeza. Se deleitó mirándome sublime a su toque, empecinándose a la piel de mi cuello ahora. Entre más se restregaba contra mi más erótico era, su lengua sobre mi yugular y cada tendón hacían de su práctica las delicias de la casa. No dejó de hacerme suspirar solo de tocarme, se hizo del pomo de la puerta y me empujó adentro. Quiso cerrar la puerta tomándome entre sus brazos debajo de los míos, no quería que dejara de tocarme pero le impedí que fuera a cerrar sin poner el pañuelo en la perilla, una vez lo hice cerró cómo si fuera a derribarla y puso el cerrojo.

Me mordí un labio por dentro, mi juicio se nubló, solo estaba Thor y sus ojos infernales, tan claros como un cielo sereno y apabullantes como un iceberg. Me jaló de la muñeca a volver a su abrazo. Tomó mi barbilla y estrechó mi cintura a su cuerpo para seguir besándome con tanta hambre que ser devorado por él me estaba resultando una urgencia. Lo tomé de la cara a que no se detuviera de seguir lo que había empezado. Su palma prontamente abandonó mi mejilla y empezó a tocar mi pecho en buscar de estimularme más. Conforme dio el primer avance abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Seguía inquieto por mí. Todas las palpitaciones del corazón se reflejaban en las sienes y en el mismo punto que chocaba contra nuestras piernas porque en cuanto quise acariciarlo ahí me mordió por haber tomado una iniciativa de la cual no quería hacerme causa. El sabor a sangre me tiñó el labio e hizo hebras en mi piel, mismas que él lamió y compartió con mi lengua. Un sabor nuevo que subió el nivel tanto cómo estaba acariciando mi cintura hasta bajar a tomarme una nalga como si su mano fuera ahora una garra. Obtuvo de mi una mordida, agresión que no toleró a su persona marcándose una vena en su frente, y me llevó con él a la cama.

Por un instante la idea de que ese cuarto y ese lecho hubieren sido ocupados por docenas antes y los que después lo harían, no importaba. Si nosotros éramos los que estábamos ahí no volvería a pasar nada semejante o parecido en esas sábanas como lo que se estaba presenciando por los cuadros en los muros y los patrones del papel tapiz. Me arrojó con brutalidad a la que hice oposición quedándome sentado. Lo vi quitarse la chaqueta haciendo lo mismo yo como si quisiera copiar sus movimientos. No nos quitábamos la vista de encima. Viniendo hacia mí empezó a deshacer su camisa en lo que desabotonaba mi chaleco. El que estuviera viéndome hacia abajo si el estaba de pie no mejoraba nada, desistí porque no quería que siguiera sometiéndome a su presencia asoladora de mirada gobernante si estaba cerca lo suficiente para tocar su miembro atrapado en la ropa. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados abierta la camisa, los músculos trabajados abajo haciendo sombras el volumen de cada uno cómo una magnífica estatua. Pasé los dedos acariciando la línea que sumiéndose los dividida, una piel provocativa también, vellos rubios. Entre más masajeaba iba liberando su dureza de la ropa que lo encarcelaba. Con un gesto amable puso su mano en mi cabello y atrapó una parte entre sus dedos a modo de caricia.

Una vez estaba afuera lo admiré pasando saliva, tal y como había imaginado, era tanto grande como grueso haciéndome agua la boca por la locura que estábamos por cometer. Exhalé en su piel, los labios arrastrándose por su extensión, tomándolo de la punta con una mano y acariciando la bolsa de sus testículos, parte del pubis también. Mis dedos tocando su carne de la forma más obscena y delicada posible, y mi lengua probándolo en un húmedo reconocimiento. De él lo quería todo.

Mientras empecé a manipularlo lamía el tallo y humedecía lo que estaba a mi disposición. Escuché a su ronco pecho respirar agitado una sola vez. Jaló de mi cabello y besé la punta a la que había prestado atención primera dando unas cuantas lamidas lentas antes de introducirlo en mi boca con leves succiones haciendo sonidos que aún a mi me excitaban. Thor dejó a mi cargo lo que hacía porque en cuanto me sintió en su boca el calor lo embriagó, seguí ocupado a seguir tocándolo con cada experto movimiento, a que me sintiera en cada sentido entendido de la palabra. Cómo empecé a introducirlo la mitad y jugar con mi lengua en él a un ritmo que iba aumentando la velocidad, sus caderas empezaron a empujarse contra mi boca para recibirlo cada vez más. Al principio me tomó por sorpresa pero no me contuvo, seguí valiéndome de usar casi imperceptiblemente los dientes para darle tenues caricias. Pero después me tiró del pelo saliendo de mí erguido para que lo mirara a los ojos. Desconcertado vi algo que no descifre de nueva cuenta. Comenzó por quitarme el chaleco sin que dejara de míralo hacerlo, con sumo cuidado en desvestirme porque solo fue una treta para lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando menos me di cuenta sonrió y me había empujado a arrancarme los pantalones, bajó todo dejándome desnudo y expuesto a su vista. Los dedos de mis pies descalzos se curvaron por el frío. Los zapatos rodaron encaramándose sobre mí. Solté un alarido de sorpresa. Se replegó en mis piernas un tramo abiertas, me empezó a besar y a tocarme los pezones, todos los vellos se me erizaron, no me quedó mas remedio que poner las manos a sus flancos sintiéndolo moverse sobre mi ondulante como si ya me hubiera penetrado. Su lengua contra la mía, sus labios devorándome, su sabor con el mío. Nuestros miembros se encontraban en toques que me enloquecían más. Me tomó en su mano empezando a apretar y jalar, consiguió arrancarme una serie de gemidos dulces, alaridos que le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados aguantando la sonrisa porque aún no tenía idea de cómo procedía él. La batuta era de Thor, yo solo era su juguete.

Cerré los ojos por su fuerza, lo hacía tan rápido que su intensidad me era insoportable. Había dejado claro que tenía más resistencia que yo. Abandonó mi miembro del que me hice cargo yo, pasó el pulgar por sus labios haciendo cómo si recogiera una esencia de estos, y acaricio mi boca cómo si esa marca me la fuera a dejar ahí. Tan vulnerable como me había dejado chupé su dedo dejando que lo metiera más en mi boca y que yo lo humedeciera. Así hizo con el siguiente dedo que bajó a mis muslos abriéndome más, miró hacia abajo un momento colocándolo en mi entrada cerrada, relajándome lo más posible pese a cada emoción revuelta que me producía entre pequeños desplantes de poderío y otros placenteros por sus atrevidas caricias. No rompimos el contacto visual cuando lo metió en mi cuerpo y me robó un quejido. Junte los dientes y él se mantuvo altivo mirando mi reacción, no se contuvo con ese pequeño gesto, continuó abriéndome a su voluntad solo para verme sufrir y maldecirlo.

"¿Duele?"

"Espera…" lo sentí tocándome cómo si no supiera cómo hacerlo. No se detuvo. Si yo había caído al hechizo de sus ojos él caía a la cara que ponía al dolor. Sonrojado y suplicante mee dejó tranquilo solo unos segundos doblando mis piernas hacia arriba.

"¿Piensas huir?" me preguntó tan vil que quise golpearlo aprovechando que estaba a mi alcance una patada a su tan manipuladora cara. Resistí el impulso. Entonces decidí pasear mi pie por su cuello con desdén, burlándome de lo que me había hecho cómo si no fuera nada, tanto como de lo que iba a hacer. Cómo si aún quisiera seducirle.

"El remordimiento viene después conmigo…" liberé una sonrisa de odio.

Rasguñé sus brazos en cuanto me penetró evitando retorcerme lo menos posible, mis ojos no se cerraron para darle gusto en su infamia, las lágrimas fueron las que sobrevinieron a mí. Con todo y su desplante encima de mi cuerpo me había apretado lo suficientemente tenso para robarle un alarido gustoso. Sus brazos flexionados mantenían su pecho contra el mío, su cabello suelto venía sobre mi cabeza, lo retiraba y contemplaba los rasgos de su rostro templado, acariciando la rasposa barba, pómulos, nariz, cejo y labios. No respiraba por la boca tan estridente como yo. Le dediqué un beso solo anunciado que él busco tangible. En cuanto nuestros labios se separaron hablé sobre su boca: "Sigue", pedí para que dejara de mirarme con tanta ansia a sus instintos. No me funcionó porque siguió su camino a lo más profundo que podía llegar a mí y empezó a moverse. Volví a enterrar las uñas en su carne, su espalda esta vez, apretando cómo si se tratase de un objeto extraño invadiéndome. Lo hice arquearse en un latigazo de placer.

Su fuerza era tal que estaba amagado a él, un vaivén suave y vigoroso. Lo rodeé con las piernas buscando un mejor ángulo para recibirlo sin tanta felonía. En la búsqueda de lo inalcanzable no solo era por el empalamiento continuo que entre más me acostumbraba más lúbrico resultaba y se sentía más generoso conforme apretaba las nalgas. Su rostro sobre el mío me dejaba ver sus sensaciones expresándose tan trasparentes como las mías, el mismo gozo, la misma satisfacción, el mismo esfuerzo e ímpetu.

No fui cauto con mi voz cantando todas las verdades del encantador vicio, voz de la que Thor disfrutaba dejándome oír en él una respiración briosa. Una sonrisa invisible entre la boca abierta porque ninguno de los dos se callaba.

El disfrute tenía voz, esa era la nuestra con cada perfecta, gloriosa y agónica penetración.

Armado de valor con solo mi ego herido lo empujé de los hombros a rodar sobre él, le había dejado estae arriba lo suficiente para ya no querer ser dominado. Puse las manos sobre su pecho y me empecé a mover. A cargo del ritmo me serví de los pies para hacer tierra y soportar el ejercicio de mantenerme así, Thor capturó mis piernas para que no cayera. Me dejó continuar observando a detalle cada movimiento y sonido que hacía y que él tenía uno reflejo más leve. Disfrutándolo. Antes de ver mi límite me volvió a tomar sin aviso sentándose en la cama para quedara sobre él y que siguiera, repetí el rodearlo con las piernas, él me tomó de la cadera, paseando su lengua en mi cara y degustando mis labios mientras no gritara demasiado. Empujaba la cabeza hacia atrás, él revolvía mi cabello mientras mi montura continuaba empujando las caderas como si bailara. Aquello era tan delicioso que lo rasguñaba con filo, el se vengaba mordiéndome después con todo, aún en los pezones.

Entre más rápido nos acoplamos la celeridad se volvió placer puro, las caricias de una manos tan calientes como las suyas atrapándome. Generando tanto calor los dos. Ubiqué un pie sobre la cama para poder sostenerme, me sujeté de su cuello pecho a pecho, el besando el espacio entre el oído y mi mejilla, moviéndonos como si ya hubiéramos encontrado la posición ideal en la que nos gastábamos equitativamente poniéndonos a clamar la delicia de la carne con su canción más conocida.

Continuamos haciendo el amor como un par de amantes recién encontrados. Me escuchaba gemir porque encontró el punto exacto y en qué ángulo para entrar en mí, y yo escuchaba los gruñidos que le provocaba recibiéndolo entero. Volvió a tomar mi carne cómo si fuera a desbaratarme en él, impulsándome y elevando mi grado de excitación. Saliva caía de mi boca, hasta mi nariz la encontré ruborizada, sus manos acariciando. Obsequioso se dedicó a mí y a mi estímulo, acariciando mis testículos y después mi miembro que apretándose en ese círculo de sus dedos moviéndose a tono conmigo me acabó primero con un sonoro grito. Me desplomé en sus brazos temblando, él me aventó a la cama llevando mis piernas a sus hombros. Salió de mi solo un instante, tan mojado estaba que había olvidado el dolor inicial concentrándome solo en lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Me volvió a penetrar con un grito de éxtasis que me convirtió en un loco porque lo hizo más rápido e intenso justo donde mis ojos se pierden en una espiral de luces y colores. Gemía de placer retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo embistiéndome con todo su chorreante calor que se unía a mí con la misma sustancia viscosa que rociaba nuestros cuerpos como la evidencia que nos acabábamos de unir. Gritando soltó el mismo gemido que yo, uno de cansancio y ardor, en un arranque desenfrenado de pasión llenándome de su hirviente semilla.

Sin aire, sin cordura y sin palabras antes se tomó su tiempo. La vista al techo me revelaba colores que no liberaban mi visión, en mi pecho latía lo que acaba de pasar y con él aún adentro toda esa liberación cosquilleaba desde mi nuca, dejando desarmados cada ángulo de mis extremidades. La sensación más maravillosa de todas.

Los pulmones jalando aire y la ambrosía del regocijo yacía incrustada como un impacto friccionado en lo más profundo de mi ser. El ardor de lo vivido.

Me miró empapado en sudor, movimientos lentos y pesados. Gotas planas que rodaban de su frente, brazos, pecho y cuello. Cerró los ojos en parpadeos largos, los dos respirando por la boca.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos para acercarlo, acaricié sus labios y le robé un beso, el me dio otro y al tercero ambos acudimos a él, y a un cuarto más.

Entre mis piernas se escabulló saliendo de mí, y me abrazó fuerte porque el frío que sentimos era impertinente e indeseado.

"¿Quién eres maldita sea?..." jadeó en mi frente besando el cabello que se escurría por la misma y despejándola de las hebras sueltas "¿De dónde diablos saliste?"

En mi pecho pasaban tantas emociones encontradas que me negaba a dejar libre a las más peligrosas. Me pegué a él, pasé el brazo por su torso para que siguiéramos juntos y nuestras piernas se cruzaron atrapadas unas con las otras.

Conservé la sorna.

"Bienvenido a Londres Thor Odinson" le dije delirante "Bienvenido a Londres…"

Aletargado en su pecho nos entregamos los dos a recuperarnos y después a rendirnos a un plácido sueño que duró hasta el amanecer.

Erick odiaba que llegara tarde con él al hotel, mi inasistencia lo dejó echando humo. No le agradaba ser desplazado por algún otro de mis amantes pasajeros, pero valiéndome de que hacia lo mismo conmigo no era tan severo en sus reclamos. Yo era su amante también.

Pasé esa vez sin castigo, en la tarde me quedé a cenar en el fastuoso hotel. No acudí con la mariconada elevada de la ciudad a buscar más actividad. Mi cuerpo aún recordaba las caricias del germano con genuino absurdo. Podía catalogar los gemidos masculinos como la misma cosa dependiendo del hombre con el que me acostara pero Thor había salido a otra clasificación, una que no conocía.

Lo desconocido era tanto excitante como de temer.

Mi protector trató de buscarme al día siguiente. Mi sueño fue tan profundo que no me halló disponible para él. Por más que acarició mi cabello e intentaba caricias para despertarme no logró quererme apartar de seguir dormido. Se sintió rechazado y me dejó. Por el resto del día me negó audiencia. Pude haber acudido a la _Molly House_ pero no quise dedicándome a otras actividades por un par de días, esto porque el día que regresé Warren empezó a burlarse de mí con ganas diciendo que Thor había regresado, no preguntó por mi, pero fue claro que me estaba buscando si no se enredó para repetir con otro hombre lo que había hecho conmigo.

No le creí a Warren queriendo aumentar mi popularidad al ser la fijación de un espécimen tan deseado, me entretuve mirando mi trago sin prestar ojos a nadie pese a las terribles ganas que tenía de besar a alguien -quién fuere, de las que me vi atacado. Mis pestañas acariciaban la frontera de mis párpados con las mejillas cual toque de ternura. Noté que al haber sido tomado como algo tan glorioso yo había cambiado y estaba destilándose por mi piel un aroma que aún yo detectaba delicioso. Suspiré, y en medio de mi ensoñación por nada y en la nada, llegó al club el germano de la popularidad reciente.

Eran veinte pasadas las diez, lo sé porque vi el reloj antes que él. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa superflua de intriga. Avergonzado pasaba su llegada por alto charlando animado con Warren que me veía más farsante que nunca. Esto porque la hora que pasé ignorando a Thor y él no se me acercaba jugamos el número más importante de miradas consensuadas llenas de mensajes.

Warren no soportó mi comportamiento y me dejó solo. Iba a irme terminando mi trago pero Thor llegó conmigo a sentarse al lado en el diván. Me miró, no dijo nada, y yo lo miré tratando de no querer acercarme. Ese día quería ignorarlo y hacerlo que me deseara, pero también tenía miedo de que no fuera así de fácil manipularlo.

No obstante mis miedos solo fueron infundados por mi casquivana imaginación.

Cansado de que no fuera yo el que le diera entrada ni dijera algo, tomó mi cuello y me besó, un beso tan rudo que estaba lleno de odio y reclamo, pero conforme más nos íbamos besando y jugábamos con nuestro cabello —tomándonos de la espalda- menos rencor sentíamos. Finalmente su odio desapareció, más no su pasión.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar respirando el aliento ajeno me soltó. Parecía que iba a dejarme y volvía a odiarlo hasta que se giró diciendo "¿Acaso no vienes?".

Recibir una orden no una invitación, me irritó. Accedí porque el beso había sido sublime para rechazarlo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó fuera de la _Molly House_. Lo acompañé hasta el hostal donde se estaba hospedando, un sitio con algunos adictos y personas de diferentes etnias. Su habitación no era el sitio más seguro ni privado, el horror por la suciedad del aire mezclando en un hedor repulsivo estaba cerca de provocar arcadas, pero a si mismo convertía la sombra de Thor en algo más misterioso todavía. Entramos en su habitación, un arcón viejo se distinguía de todo lo demás, debía ser suyo porque contrastaba con el pobre amueblado, pesado. Ese hombre no debía estar ahí por un tiempo largo ni se iba a quedar.

Del arcón sacó una botella y no pude dejar de mirar la caja de un arma que supe reconocer como tal. No la mencioné, no quería hacer preguntas profundas y tampoco la tocó Thor. Buscó un vaso para servirme, él bebió directamente de la botella. Como vi que no había insinuaciones dejé el vaso de canto cuando acabé y le quité la bebida, si iba a beber sin vaso no quería que me tomara como alguien que no puede beber de una botella si se trata de licor.

No me dijo nada, solo quedó su mirada un momento en mí.

"Con que, recién llegado a la ciudad realmente" quise dejar de reclamarle con mi actitud.

"Lo había dicho antes"

"De acuerdo, ¿Estas recreando un momento?" le pregunté.

"No. Quiero crear uno nuevo"

Su voz era una innegablemente atrayente.

"¿A tus vecinos no les molestará?"

"No prestan atención a nada. El ruido es lo que podría atraerlos"

Incliné la cabeza inseguro de qué significaban sus palabras. Fui con él a oler el mismo aliento alcohólico que el mío y a mezclarlo de igual manera en nuestras bocas. Recordé nuestra conversación anterior y la fama que acababa de crearme en el club por habernos besado en público, precisamente por eso se consideraba de un nivel superior ese sitio, porque no debían mostrarse esas escenas públicamente si era un _club de caballeros_. Podría acabar expulsado, solo que con Thor perderme a Warren, a Kurt o a cualquier otro, me era más provechoso que una verdadera pérdida.

Me colocó en su regazo, puse las rodillas a los lados de sus piernas, sus manos rodeando mi cintura, unimos labios sujetando su barba como la más maravillosa de las texturas, sintiendo su lengua con la mía cual si fuera el juego más viejo de nuestra historia. No quería dejar de revolver su cabello, olía tanto a él que mis sentidos se perdían en el momento en el que estábamos juntos.

Dejé que me tomara, calló mi gemir al murmullo de afuera tapándome la boca, aún si lo mordí cuando fue demasiado brusco, él no hizo nada sino seguir moviéndose en mi interior y cambiar de posición, lamiendo y marcando mi espalda.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo hicimos en el sitio donde se quedaba.

La _Molly House_ no tenía ningún rumor y cotilleo tan tremendo como el mío con Thor esa semana y la que le siguió. Los esfuerzos de terceros por acercarse a nosotros eran tan inútiles que lo infructífero de nuestra aceptación era tan egoísta como el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Por los pasillos del tercer piso solíamos acorralarnos en un intercambio mutuo y pelea constante por la dominación, por quién empezaría o quién estaría arriba. No era secreta la preferencia que teníamos por el otro, tampoco el hecho de que pasar tanto tiempo juntos nos convertía en amantes enteros y no de un solo encuentro, lo más parecido a una relación.

Erick estaba molesto, ya no soportaba que me tocara y cuando teníamos sexo no participaba en nada, mi ausencia lo insultaba. Herí tanto su orgullo que estar con él se convirtió en lo más parecido a limitarme a ser el cuerpo que quería tomar, ahora sin pasión.

La última vez que me vi obligado a hacerle una felación me abofeteó por mi frialdad en el acto, ensuciándome la cara consigo mismo. Lo miré con tanta ira que escupí su semen y frente a él me desvestí empezando a tocarme sin necesidad de que él estuviera ahí para disfrutarme, yo no necesitaba de nadie.

No soportó el espectáculo y corrió a penetrarme.

Era muy tarde para desechar lo que era para él. Conocía ya todas sus debilidades.

Por más que me insultaba y prohibía ir a la _Molly_ Erick no tenía la voluntad para imponerse conmigo por lo que recurrió a amenazarme con el dinero. Cómo le acabé diciendo que no era su puta no tuvo palabras ni agallas para impedir que me fuera, e incluso esperó despierto a que regresara angustiado de que en verdad hubiera decidido abandonarlo. No me confrontó a mi arribo, solo escuché el sonido de la puerta de su despacho cerrarse a mi paso mientras subía las escaleras.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que a Lehnsherr no lo podía dejar. Se trataba de mi estabilidad económica y futuro. Sin él no tenía nada. Si Erick no estaba dispuesto a pararse por mi a cada estupidez cometida yo era nada.

Aún sabiendo que no podía traicionar su protección mi fidelidad no se dirigió a él sino que se conservó en mi ser. Y lo que más deseaba mi carne en esos días era a Thor.

Una tarde en que me tenía en cuatro en el tercer piso de la _Molly House_ mientras me penetraba con embeleso y energía, gimiendo como animales, la puerta de nuestro cuarto fue abierta. Interrumpió en la habitación, pese a la perilla con el indicador de uso, un serio y seco Erick Lehnsherr.

Todavía Thor se hundió en mis dos ocasiones antes de prestar atención al intruso. Me atraganté viéndolo ahí mirándome, me congelé poniendo mi peso en los brazos.

Erick solo echó un vistazo rigidizándose su mandíbula, se cruzo de brazos. Analizó a Thor y se fue.

Thor me preguntó si lo conocía. No le dije quién era, pero seguir haciéndolo no fue lo mismo, al menos no para mí.

Regresar al hotel fue un trago amargo. Encararme con Erick aún más. staba a la chimenea bebido por varias horas. No pude soltar palabra, dejé que se expresara.

"Gimes más fuerte cuando estás con él, casi gritas" inclinó su vaso a dejar caer su bebida al fuego que le regaló una llamarada iluminando su rostro viejo "Me pregunto si te aprecia tanto como yo lo hago, aún con las patrañas que escupes a tus amigos y las tretas que les pones a tus enemigos"

"El no significa nada, ni nadie de los otros"

Intenté persuadirlo de no verme como lo hacía, pensando que realmente estaba enredado con Thor. Ni yo mismo lo creía. Cambió el tema.

"Regresaré a París. Te pregunto ahora, ¿vas a volver conmigo o permanecerás en Londres con los tuyos?"

"Aquí no tengo a nadie" Erick me comparaba con la _Molly_. Eso a mí me dio en la frente. "Sabes que no soy cómo ellos"

Mi protector permaneció callado hasta que mostró una sonrisa bruta.

"Oh Loki. Es tan sorprendente lo fácil que puedes mentirle a terceros pero no a ti mismo si se trata de amor. Te aprecio, y bien sabes que siendo desmerecedor de mi afecto respeto tu vida y no intervengo. No me quieras hacer idiota hoy porque no merezco tu veneno, y tampoco me digas que te piensas quedar porque uno de tus imbéciles amantes te propuso volverse tortolitos"

Buscó en los bolsillos de su saco.

"Si lo vas a seguir negando hasta el final lo que vi esta noche en ese cuarto ya no deberá importarme. Aquí tengo dos boletos. Dejo Londres mañana, esta ciudad es gris y gélida, como tu corazón. No me extraña en nada tu naturaleza. Si no apareces en la estación sabré tu respuesta, por hoy no quiero ver más tu cara"

El resto de la noche lo pasé sin saber que hacer más que empacar y poner las maletas a la puerta. Intenté razonar y pensar con claridad. Nada de esto conseguía.

Salí a la medianoche con un solo rumbo, lo que me costara llegar ahí no era traba. Era el hostal de Thor. Llegué en medio de su hediondo miasma y derruidas paredes. Ya me conocían. La puerta a la que toqué estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada por mí. Golpeteé hasta que me fue abierto. Thor no aguardaba verme ese día por segunda vez, lo había despertado. Llevábamos dos semanas con nuestro infame idilio. Nos miramos sin hacer sonido.

Entré sin ser invitado. Debíamos hablar.

Llevaba ese rostro en el que no iría a decir muchas palabras.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No" me remití a decirle. Permanecimos quietos y silenciosos hasta que no soporté la distancia recurriendo a besarnos. Empezó sosteniendo mi labio superior en los suyos con un dulce gesto y abrazo. No sabía lo que hacía tocándolo como lo hacía. Mis ojos le dieron permiso de desvestirme y jugar con mi cuerpo cómo quisiera.

Me llevó a la cama desnudo entre más caricias y su aliento revuelto sobre mí.

Cara a cara, abrió mis piernas a los costados, recogidas las rodillas que tocó con suavidad, tan dedicado cómo era siempre, donde la pasión se desvivía con lo dulce y lo grandioso. Me penetró al término del beso en el que gemí hacia su mejilla, sin dejar de vernos el uno al otro, respirando el vaho que desprendíamos, revolviéndome en éxtasis con un ritmo placentero y embriagador.

No dijo nada cuando me vio llorando entre gemidos, no había sido la primera vez que habíamos visto lágrimas rebeldes en nuestros ojos. Pero esa vez estas sabían a otra cosa.

Se movía tan embriagante que parecía comunicarme algo en sus trémulos embates. Sentía mi corazón al borde del colapso, me mordí la mano para no clamar algo indebido, aquello estaba siendo algo maravilloso, me había hecho un nudo en la garganta que no podía despejar.

Ni siquiera opusimos resistencia cuando se precipitó la intensidad a derretirnos. Ni su amarga destilación de afecto ni mi cruel despedida incauta.

Terminamos al mismo tiempo en un aullido desde el esternón. Temblando, sacudidos por el látigo del orgasmo. Respiraciones aceleradas, el corazón cual tambor de guerra. Las uñas en la carne.

Pegó su frente a mi cara y su nariz pasó sobre la mía, dándome caricias con ella. Lo más cariñoso que había hecho hasta el momento, pidiendo tácitamente permiso de besarnos, tratándome con mucha ternura. El anverso de sus dedos en mi pómulo, su pulgar acariciando los labios que tanto me miraba. Un beso dulce y permaneció abrazado a mi torso. Sus enormes brazos reteniéndome.

Pasados unos minutos secándose toda sustancia vertida escuchaba su corazón volver a la normalidad. Me retiré de su pecho quedando al lado de su cara y así susurró a mi oído: "Es raro que me busques dos veces el mismo día".

Miré hacia el techo, pasé saliva pensando en lo que Erick me había dicho y las horas que me quedaban antes de despedirme de Odinson o de Lehnsherr, y respiré hondo. No sabía de decirle a Thor sobre la situación en la que me encontraba. Nosotros podíamos hacer el amor, pero no hablábamos de nuestras vidas y tampoco de nuestros problemas.

"Thor, ¿tu crees en Dios?"

"Esa es una pregunta difícil" acarició mi cabello "Se puede negar a Dios pero seguir creyendo en el Diablo. Y ante la maldad de este mundo frío y cruel no se debería negar a ninguno porque estaríamos ciegos a la escoria existente y también a la belleza"

Escucharlo me hizo pensar en todo aquello que jamás había visto en el espejo al reflejarme, lo parecido a hacerse una comparación entre uno y alguien que se considerara mejor. Plata contra oro. Zafiros y esmeraldas contra diamantes.

Yo no podría imaginar ser tan positivo como él algún día. Esa felicidad no la creía a mi alcance.

"¿Crees es la virtud?" le pregunté casi sin voz. Mis ojos humedecidos.

"Por supuesto que creo" besó mi hombro "creo porque la he visto"

Me giré en sus brazos a vernos a la misma altura. Tenía aún el nudo en la garganta, sensación que bajaba desgarrándome el pecho. No quería volver a oír su voz o mi admiración por él se iría hacia al cielo. Solo abrió los ojos por mí. Quería mirarme. Y esta tendencia la había adquirido desde la tercera noche que acabamos en la misma cama.

Estábamos abrazados a la oscuridad. Me acerque a su oído depositando un beso antes de pedir lo que no le había pedido a otro con auténtico deseo, sin orgullo, más un ruego.

Thor cumplió mi petición. Hicimos el amor toda la noche hasta que el sol nos descubrió _in fraganti_ pegando los rayos del amanecer a mi cara, yo sobre él gritando porque habíamos llegado al orgasmo de nuevo. Me había encerrado en su mano sin tregua, donde me deshice por él.

Bajé, y me siguió besando, nos dispusimos a dormir, pero aunque estático y sin fuerzas, yo no me dejé vencer ni por el sueño ni por el cansancio. Aparté sus brazos pretendiendo que sería yo quién lo abrazara, en cuanto su sueño se hizo profundo salí de la cama a vestirme y correr a la calle.

Erick había abandonado el hotel, tomé un coche con mi equipaje llegando a penas a tiempo a la estación de trenes. El trayecto lo pasé aterrado de no tomar ese tren así como enojado si lograba subir. Corrí por los andenes buscándolo. Lehnsherr iba elegante y regio como de costumbre, bastón en mano. Al verme apestaba tanto a barrios bajos que fui presa de su riguroso escrutinio, pero había asistido, no lo había abandonado para quedarme en Londres.

Levantó contra mi la ley del hielo hasta dejar el imperio.

Seguí sus pasos al abordar. Lo había rechazado, iba a pagarlo, lo que no hice fue atreverme a dejarlo a él y su cobijo bajo su ala. Cómo ya dije o si no vuelvo a mencionar, era joven y testarudo pero no tan estúpido para abandonar una vida resuelta a su lado, razón por la cual estaba enojado perpetuamente, favores concedidos por lo que era y sostenidos gracias a mi cobardía y pereza. No creía que Thor fuera a cambiar eso en mí porque no nos conocíamos lo suficiente. En realidad, no nos conocíamos en nada.

Casi nunca será lo mismo escuchar el poema e imaginar lo que describe el autor que conocer al poeta, podría ser un amargado escribiendo cuentos de hada o un romántico ridículo hablando de ciencia. Aún con cierta habilidad y conocimiento de causa también está la otra posibilidad caótica de cometer un fallo en la idealización. Solo que en mi caso casi podía conocer a Thor en todo su pasado y futuro con una sola noche leyendo sus cicatrices y marcas en la piel, y también esto me dejaba desarmado.

Me aterraba que ya no fuera solo yo en mi egocentrismo si no que Thor me empezara a importar demasiado y supiera todo sobre mí, aún lo que yo no conocía. Por eso preferí perseguir el tren.

Ese, no nuestro último viaje juntos de Erick y mío pero sí el más importante, en verdad llegaba a su fin.

En cuanto llegamos a París y recuperamos la rutina metódica volvimos a ser lo de antes sin mayores obstáculos. Thor pasó a ser solo un recuerdo, a veces una fantasía erótica. No volví a negarle nada en la cama a mi protector, lo mantenía a gusto y tranquilo, retorné a apreciarlo por ocuparse de mis gastos y darme techo, hasta que mi mismo horror por verme atado a su dinero y mi búsqueda de libertinaje me regresó a las andadas de siempre en las calles, juntándome con otros hombres a los que les gustara esa clase de fiesta que de ser nombrada en voz alta se tomaría de crimen y antinatural entre seres del mismo sexo, en cambio un capricho y delicia carnal para sus participantes.

Brindábamos y cantábamos besando a extraños y hablando sin cordura comentarios políticos perjudiciales.

Uno de los recuerdos más visitados en el templo de mi memoria eran aquellas últimas horas en la capital de los reyes con su cielo encapotado de nubes, ya que en cuanto había puesto pie en la cabina del tren para irnos de Inglaterra y este alimentó el fuego de los motores, en la ciudad empezó a llover haciendo el día triste y enfermizo. Me robó un suspiro su golpe con guante blanco. Erick me miró tener puestos los ojos en la ventana con una melancolía inaudita a la que no me atreví a decir adiós si quería encadenarme por voluntad a esa ciudad. Preferí arrastrar su nombre en mis labios hasta el límite de la frontera, y aún ahí lo seguí callando hasta tragármelo como haría un niño pequeño con una moneda.

Había terminado ese episodio en mi vida, y no de la mejor manera.

La aventura londinense en su logia homosexual que había pasado ese mes acabó con mi cabeza. Thor se quedó en sus calles junto a sus manos tibias y las fantasmales sensaciones de los besos que nos dimos, cada encuentro y cada suspiro.

Nada después del viaje a Inglaterra fue igual. No después de ese germano.

Mi alma se había dividido volviéndome más indolente y promiscuo. París con sus luces se me hizo un Edén para la ansiedad y los vicios. Como no le era totalmente fiel a Erick encontré otro amante esperanzado de encontrar en él algo parecido a Thor, hice con él lo que no me atreví con Odinson, cómo pasar más tiempo juntos y engañar por completo a mi guardián ante las falsas promesas amorosas que no hacíamos. Fue cuestión de que Lehnsherr confrontara sus demonios para echarme en cara mis amoríos con otro, mi respuesta no se tocó el corazón al burlarme de él por seguir enamorado de su mejor amigo Charles Xavier y jamás haberlo conseguido sino que solo me tenía a mí. Los golpes que recibí, su frialdad, disculpas y egoísmo, todo me lo merecía.

Lehnsherr me conservó un poco más por culpa, luego mi orgullo provocó que consiguiera romper lazos con su deseo por mí. Las amenazas de entrar en guerra lo habían hecho madurar respecto a tenerme. Había rebasado mi insolencia a su paciente espera. No soportó por muchos meses que me siguiera viendo con alguien más y me dio la espalda, así como mi supuesto amante que en ningún momento me tomó en serio y solo había sido un juego para él- me llevó al infierno en un viaje directo. No debí confiar en él. Siempre lo supe.

Acabé con todo lo que tenía y había logrado ser a la par que la frágil paz en lo que restaba de Europa se iba malogrando otra vez por cuestiones de índole bélica. La Gran Guerra quería resurgir en una segunda parte, un segundo episodio cual recaída de una enfermedad que se creía superada.

Erick me dejó dos años y medio después de nuestro viaje a Londres, el año 1940, cuando conocí a Remy Labeau, el diablo blanco, mi amante.

Sin Erick y sin nadie que me quisiera salvo de tres a diez minutos de sexo ya hubiere sido normal o en alguna vergonzosa posición, en esa época yo me encontraba obligado a trabajar en un burdel pagando una deuda que no era mía en una Francia desgraciada de la que los rusos ricos y otros tantos extranjeros de alto rango no conocen. La miseria desnuda y vil.

Los problemas políticos hacían incendios por todos lados. La resistencia del ejército francés se vio mellada más y más hasta que la capital se abandonó. Nadie para defenderla. Hitler obtuvo más de la mitad de la nación.

El 14 de Junio de 1940 los Nazis invadieron París marchando por sus calles y cruzando el Arco del Triunfo ante la ocupación, luciendo valientes y poderosos. Eran los vencedores.

Los parisinos mostraban la cara avergonzada y el corazón patriota, los miraban derrotados e impotentes, vengativos, junto conmigo de soslayo al que ya no le importaba nada, quién ostentara el poder mucho menos.

Me consideraba un hombre muerto por dentro, palabras como patria o alma no tenían ningún significado para mí con esa vida.

Yo ni siquiera era francés…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sí, lo sé, suena incompleto porque mi relato llevaba escrito solo un tercio, pero ya no soportaba tanto acoso para que acabara en este lugar... así que ahí lo tienen..._

_No, mi relato tampoco lo he terminado. Cambiar Irlanda por Escandinavia me ha sido raro..._

.


End file.
